DE 10 2008 015 510 A1 discloses a light-emitting unit of a vehicle headlight, having: a projector lens having an optical axis; a light source, which includes a semiconductor light emitter element; a first reflector, which reflects light from the light source so that the light converges on the optical axis or in proximity thereto; and a screen, which is arranged between the light source and the projector lens so that it extends in the direction of the optical axis. The screen screens off a part of the light reflected from the first reflector. In the light-emitting unit of the vehicle headlight, a screen surface extends to the rear from a front end of the screen, where the screen is arranged in proximity to a rear focal point of the projector lens. The screen surface is used as a second reflector, which reflects light from the first reflector to the projector lens. Furthermore, a transparent section is provided on a part of the second reflector so that a part of the light which is reflected from the first reflector passes below the rear focal point of the projector lens, and is then incident on the projector lens.